Following the Leader/Transcript
t worry, Leo.}} t gonna ignore ya.}} s freakin out...}} }} s so absurd...}} t Leo s fault that the Sensei s dead! Face the goddamn truth and fuckin accept it!! Quit bein a dick to our leader!!}} s not helping!}} s more than a month.}} bout it... Jackass.}} }} t mean to hurt you. He s just very concerned about you... That}} know you... You wanted to hit me so badly...}} re not being yourself.}} find this entertaining...}} nonsense!}} ain t no drone and ain t lost! made Leo the leader! T was my own decision!}} coexist with you all in this distorted reality... However, there is no Leonardo.}} told ya to stop dissin our leader!!}} leader ...}} }} re a chaotic beast, Raphael, not an orderly pawn... By putting on this act, you re overexerting your psyche.}} hurt next... Or how much further you ll have to dig into yourself. Your choice...}} won t give up on you. ll be back...}} m sorry you had to put up with this. Are you really fine with me being the leader?}} ain t goin back on my words! put all my trust in you, bro!}} }} disposed of him...}} m coming for you...}} ... think found most of him.}} s back.}} ll do that again. ll punish him...}} m rejecting him and this reality.}} }} s been almost two months since reinserted myself into the lives of my brothers.}} ve been trying as hard as could to keep them out of the Foot Clan s way, using ninjutsu training and healing as my main arguments to keep them underground as much as possible.}} ve been having a hard time slipping away from my family without raising suspicion to help the Foot Clan pinpoint their targets with the mirror Yata-no-Kagami. As a result of this, there is always a long delay between each target s elimination.}} don t think Mikey s cursed, so m not worried about him. Same thing for Renoir.}} }} see.}} told you smoking impairs your fighting skills!}} t.}} can smoke and spare all want and still kick ass!}} cher ass over here!}} }} cha make that face.}} wanna make a point here.}} round with dummies ain t cuttin it. He needs more real life experience.}} m fine by the way, thanks.}} re been polishin our fightin skills under yer guidance for almost two months now. With out ninjutsu up to date, we re ready to kick ass!}} a bit fatter than before.}} s go out there and destroy that damn curse already.}} s think of a plan, then...}} em. There!}} }} s getting harder and harder to stall them.}} can only distract them with training for so long before they decide to take action against the curse.}} t help that made up some story about the curse being linked to some relics. Now they want to find them.}} know. What hurts me more is that they all seem to trust my every word.}} ve done a lot of progress. Almost all the targets have been eliminated, believe.}} s do the usual. Hand me the mirror.}} can t identify the Morinaga for you.}} s no longer in our possession.}} s brother, Eikichi, stole it from us and ran away.}} }} d be to insult us or reiterate his allegiance to the late Shredder.}} t you used to accept that risk?}} re unable to conclusively identify Morinagas...}} think we ran out of leads.}} can see a silver lining in this whole situation... And it s unbelievable convenient for me.}} }} appreciate it. It ll help me with my family situation.}} s whereabouts?}} can do for you is narrow it to the following:}} s still within a radius of ten miles around our headquarters.}} set up a tight security perimeter as soon as he escaped... We d have known if he got any further.}} t worry. We ll lay down low while your family takes to the streets.}} t to go look for Eikichi.}} ll be the one looking for you.}} know him. He holds grudges against those who wrong him.}} ll seek revenge for his defeat at the hands of your siblings.}} reclaim the mirror, ll contact you and let you know who the next Morinaga is. In the meantime, try to gather more}} re coming!}} }} ve had to be opened for that.}} ll kick ya!}} made it here first despite being a bit fatter ... Ironic.}} s yer idea of double checking yer intel? You re just meditatin on yer own, bro! How s that helpin us?}} s just say have visions about the artifacts.}} }} s last Elite Ninja.}} t worry, Raph.}} got yer back, bro. Just lettin ya know.}} got your back, Renoir.}} didn t exactly back him up last time.}} Kay, Leo.}} s the plan?}} d like to check something with the Shell Cell.}} s go see someone well-versed in technology. Someone who s on speaking terms with me.}} }} s tracking component?}} d ask Donnie, but don t think he s in a state to put his brainpower to good use today...}} s been years since last dismantled a device... Mikey, may use your computer to read some online documentation?}} t open my internet history or any files on my drive that end with jpeg or mpeg .}} s a jpeg ?}} s my Shell Cell. Go for it!}} ll go get Casey s toolbox and boot up your computer.}} ll make sure to look up those files you mentioned.}} jpeg and mpeg like your dirty magazines?}} t open those files...!!}} }} finished my homework!}} could make my own plushie. So made a new friend for Shakespeare!}} s just like your fat friend.}} re right! He looks just like my f...}} t want to follow Mom in case she opens Uncle Mikey s secret files?}} m way ahead of y a all. already explored his PC once before.}} s full of}} re a big fat bully, Mr. Ralph!}} m rubber, you re glue, whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you.}} win.}} feel well enough to join you guys in your patrols.}} talk to...}} s a voodoo doll of Mr. Ralph! Let s hurt him!}} s not nice.}} }} modified the tracking component so it can function on its own. It seems like still remembered a thing or two from my time as Baxter Stockman s assistant.}} re a genius, April.}} genius has one more trick up her sleeve. Care to hear about it?}} reprogrammed the tracking component to make it send its coordinates to Mikey s computer in addition to the other Shell Cell.}} re on the move and need a specific piece of information, or a shortcut...}} s right, Mikey.}} ll be your navigator.}} feel like there is so much more should ve done for you.}} don t like being a bystander to my family s suffering... Let me be part of the solution.}} ... Well...}} }} s quite simple.}} Yata no Kagami , a relic linked to the curse.}} s gonna carry it with him?}} t, so we ll plant on a tracking bug on him first.}} t have the relic on him, we ll let him escape. He ll lead us to where he stashed it.}} ll need to use you as a bait.}} rub it people s faces , it s you, Mikey. know somewhere in you, you still have what it takes to provoke him to the point where he ll come out of hiding.}} }} m leaving now.}} envy you... Well, have fun patrolling!}} don t find it exactly fun ...}} m sleeping over, so when you ll be done with your work, can you come wake me up and say hi?}} kinda want a hug too.}} heard you! Mommy s hugs to the rescue!}} might not always agree with him...}} know most of the time, he s reliable and has my best interest in mind.}} ll regret it!!}} take it all back, Mrs. Jones!}} t work...}} }} s in on it too!}} s a bit skittish, but he ll get the hand of it.}} know... know that too well.}} m always easygoing, but m very well aware of the elephant in the room.}} was just giving you time to settle down... Now, asked Raph to give me a minute alone with you so you can level with me about it.}} Leo ...}} }} s death... No matter what you say or do, he ll antagonize you.}} tolerates Raph and will try to pick on him whenever they meet...}} think m still on his good graces... Or at least that s the feeling he gave me.}} ve always respected each other s privacy and life choices.}} s especially nice towards April.}} s still some good in Donnie, know it. However, it d be for the better if you could let April or myself do the talking.}} ll have a better shot at reasoning with him.}} t worry. He ll come around one of these days, trust me!}} re right... Thanks, Mikey.}} }} Tis OK, Casey s gonna protect her.}} t home...}} s gonna be soon! He s just out on an errand!}} !}} left the convention center! Now m in the middle of nowhere waitin for the two truck... m afraid m gonna be home much later, honey.}} told you to go easy on the car! It s not as robust as your Humvee! Well anyways, just come home in one piece, alright?}} will, promise. Love ya! *Kiss* ♡}} m alone. What if he comes back to finish the job? How will keep Shadow safe?}} don t stand a chance against a trained assassin on my own. Casey s far away from home and everyone else is on patrol tonight. could ask one of them to come back. Or perhaps he will help me...}} }} don t want to be disturbed right now...}} s alright!}} wasn t doing anything important at all!}} s gone and you need some muscle?}} ll hope in the shower and ll be right over!}} }} ll pay you back next week, c mon, just gimme...}} could!}} s expecting you!}} completely forgot about Shadow.}} m amazed at how fast you got here.}} was looking forward to playing along too.}} t it?}} ll play along my way, alright.}} }} got this.}} s your way of showing that you care, isn t it?}} }} didn t want to come empty handed.}} s this on your screen... A radar of map of Brooklyn?}} s correct. Your brothers are out on patrol tonight and asked me to be their navigator.}} dismantled one of the Shell Cells for this setup... Sorry didn t ask for your opinion first, but they were in a hurry. No hard feelings, right?}} ll take that as a no ... And thanks, m flattered.}} m getting something!}} s attempting some provocation strategy?}} }} s #1 lapdog!}} m still alive and kicking! can still dig out dirt on you!}} hope you like love stories...}} expected of Mikey... He knows exactly how to push the buttons of our target.}} s Elite Ninja, Eikichi worships his boss. He ll want to silence Mikey.}} ll write about his loser bro who died trying to score!!}} ll heard Mikey...}} t enough people around to interfere with our plan, just enough to piss off that guy.}} }} re an Elite alright...}} s fast!}} ll... Kill you...!!}} }} }} ll regret sucking at cardio, Raph!}} ll make up for that with sheer brute force!}} thought Eikichi was on his own! Didn t Karai take care of his followers?}} re wearing Japanese Foot Ninja gear! Then...}} s group?}} re not like that... But...}} can t waste any time thinking about this! Not now!}} have a mission to fulfill!}} }} ll pay for that humiliation!}} t recovered.}} t heard the last of me!}} }} ve waited a bit longer before scarin em off!! was just getting warmed up!}} t carry anything on him... We have no time to waste.}} s been planted on our target. Time to make good use of this modified Shell Cell.}} Planted it?}} re leavin !}} forgot about him...}} }} m gonna kick yer ass!!}} t be!}} ... mean that in a good way!}} just wanted to push you off and...}} s not fight, okay?}} t have to!}} }} s choking me!! can t call for help!}} was able to boost Raphael upwards! m strong enough!}} can hold him off. But for how long?}} going to die here, alone?}} }} feel like it s remembering something.}} felt weak and confused.}} couldn t scream. couldn t call for help.}} felt better. And it was warm and salty.}} t breathe. Couldn t call for help. tried to get some air. Dying.}} }} !!!}} }} m gonna try to stop the bleedin .}} t ya fight back?}} ... don t know... ... blacked out...}} woke up... It just hurts so much...}} ! Carry Renoir to Donnie and have him administer first aid on him!}} agree! mean, just look at how much he s bleeding!}} s stayin with us!!}} }} get it.}} see where he is. April? m going to close in on our target but m leaving the radar with Leo.}} lose sight of him, ll call you from a phone booth for directions.}} t wait, Leo.}} re weaker when spread out. m off to lure as many ninjas as possible away from their boss.}} ll clear the way for you.}} ...!!}} knew you had big expectations for me.}} got this. Don t worry.}} know. Sorry, Mikey.}} }} t look so good.}} s comin with us!!}} s okay!}} stopped!}} s still in terrible pain! If you move him around like this, he ll suffer even more! Just like Mikey did when you carried him on your bike during the Christmas incident...}} t even there...}} ... Saw you on that night.}} t help yourself, could ya...}} d screw up again to bring that up...}} know always screw up. know m no good...}} }} remind me of my mistakes like ya always do!!}} m doin my best already!! Ain t that good enough for ya? Huh? Huh?}} t let the curse win...}} t give in to your darkness...}} }} t fuckin patronize me, asshole!!}} know myself and know Renoir, dammit!!}} ll just have to carve a little deeper into his scars.}} t do it!!}} }} re gonna mess up in battle today... m gonna do this.}} m gettin at...}} s not how it works...}} s not...}} re done.}} }} s Raph for you.}} take it you don t get along with some of your brothers lately...}} d like to see you try that again tonight.}} ... can t. Not this time.}} know you have it in you to do the right thing.}} know it s in the right place.}} can t believe it... This April supports me...}} had my doubts, but...}} s pure...}} }} ll do it then...}} t do it for me or anyone else. Do it for yourself.}} know you understand what that means.}} ve always been my oasis in a barren land. Even in this fake world.}} know exactly what you meant, April...}} ll do everything can to win your trust... And then... When the time comes...}} ll share the truth with you... Because you re too good for this world...}} know...}} ll do it for myself.}} s the phone... shouldn t have put it away...}} ... ll get it!}} }} s me, Mikey! Is April there?}} m guessing you lost sight of the Elite Ninja, yes?}} re part of this operation too? Awesome!!}} s correct... So you called to consult the radar?}} need is the current position of the Elite Ninja and ll be able to find my way.}} m in the middle of something. As soon as m done, ll check out the radar with April.}} m done.}} s everybody doing over there?}} s under control here...}} }} think he s inside the abandoned water treatment plant on Talbot-Dooney!}} know that place! Let s not rush in!}} s one way to use that gadget...}} t need to go in! You just need to divide and confuse the group inside the building!}} s in on this with us! You talk to him!}} !}} ve used that route many times when was scavenging for mechanical parts!}} s already on his way to create a diversion from outside! Sneak in, pop out at the heart of the building and then strike those ninjas before they even know what s going on!}} }} re takin the sewers! C mon!!}} m right behind you!}} couldn t let you know sooner when this happened. had to wait for you to contact me, just to be sure your brothers weren t nearby.}} s ranks to assess this situation.}} ll stay away from fights, but if you re in danger, he ll back you up.}} m supposed to be impressed? told ya to climb down, not put on a show... Tch.}} s dark side can t be repressed forever. Time is running out.}} find the mirror, the sooner we can kill another Morinaga and reset Raph s curse.}} }} ve reassembled?}} t looking good for us... What with the green freaks and the Japanese faction of the Clan being on our tail...}} re all enemies of the Shredder... We ll take care of them one by one...}} know the Clan won t be able to carry out their mission.}} don t care about their mission.}} don t care about Yamata-no-Orochi.}} don t care about saving the world.}} t care about it either. That s why he tried to use the Totsuka Sword as a tool for his revenge against Hamato Yoshi...}} finished the job for him. brought that sword to those freaks... And that s probably why...}} can see people using this mirror.}} }} Category:Transcripts